One of the most popular sports throughout the world is the game of golf. Especially in recent years, golf has become a sport that is watched and played by many different types of people, including children and adults. As a result of its popularity there has been an increased interest in, and in the production of golf equipment and various golf accessories. As golf has become more popular, sporting goods manufacturers have attempted to provide a wide variety of golf clubs, golf apparel such as shoes, golf bags and other items. Some companies have also provided golfers with devices that improve the golfer's playing ability. These items vary from those that improve the way a golfer swings a golf club to those that promise to improve the accuracy of a golf ball that is hit.
While certain items have proven to be useful and do in fact live up to their improvement goals, many items have not been effective. One of the most difficult elements of playing golf is the golfer's ability to accurately line up and sight a golf ball's trajectory along a golf course before hitting the ball. The angle at which the ball is struck, especially when putting is important, and improvements such as golf clubs with specialized head angles have proven to be effective at addressing this aspect. Unfortunately, the ball strike angle is only part of the problem. A golfer must also be able to visually determine the trajectory that the ball will travel after it is struck. There have been attempts to utilize laser-sighting devices to determine a golf ball's trajectory, but these devices are often complicated and expensive. Additionally, many golfers feel a laser-sighting device detracts from the game of golf by providing an unfair technological advantage.
The instant invention provides a simple-to-use, accurate and non-obtrusive means for determining a golf ball's trajectory prior to hitting the ball.
A search of the prior art did not disclose literature or patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents are considered related.
PAT. NO.INVENTORISSUED6,721,962Plaire20 Apr. 20044,896,375Colucci30 Jan. 19904,063,740Mader20 Dec. 19773,812,593Wydro28 May 1974
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,721,962 discloses a lighted hat that provides illumination for the user while maintaining the appearance of a conventional cap visor. The lighted cap has a head-engaging portion, a brim attached to the front of the head-engaging portion and a headband that is connected to the lower inside rim of the head-engaging portion. A low profile light is incorporated into, and concealed within the brim of the hat.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,375 discloses a golf cap having a headband and an elongated visor. The visor includes at least one marker that is plainly visible to the wearer. The visor is longer than a typical golf cap visor, and is sufficiently long so that the lower edge is below eye level when the wearer has positioned the hat on their head. The marker is in the form of a longitudinally extending line along the centerline of the visor. The golfer wearing the hat views the golf ball so that the longitudinal line is aligned with the ball and perpendicular to the proposed line of flight.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,740 discloses a device that includes a flat piece of material having bent-over tabs along the top edge thereof. An aperture is formed in the material directly below each tab and a clip member is fitted through each of the apertures to attach the tabs to the brim of a golf cap or golf visor. A viewing aperture is formed in the material and spaced substantially equally from the side edges thereof. The aperture is located below the top edge of the cap or visor that corresponds approximately to the eye level of a golfer. The device provides the golfer with a peephole to the ball that is helpful in training a golfer to keep an eye on the ball throughout a swing.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,593 discloses a golfer's green reader made up of an elastic headband, a visor attached to the headband and a spirit level attached to the front of the visor. On the lower side thereof, the level is disposed adjacent the front of the visor so that the user can view the level and thereby estimate the topography of the terrain of a golf green.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the search.
PAT. NO.INVENTORISSUED6,672,972Stone6 Jan. 20043,826,502Sorge30 Jul. 19743,729,199Granberg24 Apr. 19733,437,339Starck8 Apr. 19693,178,187Cardwell13 Apr. 19653,156,211Mallory, Jr.10 Nov. 19641,459,705Bullock19 Jun. 1923